1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved stacked enclosure locking mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a module which is sandwiched between a pair of vertically spaced electronic enclosures, such as computers or peripherals. The mechanism is preferably a module secured on top of an underlying enclosure or a base. The superimposed enclosure has at least one foot formed with a substantially horizontal aperture such as slot on the foot. A slide or latch in the module is moveable between a retracted position and a locking position wherein the latch moves into the aperture to secure the superimposed enclosure to the module.
2. Prior Art
Racks and shelving have heretofore been used to secure superimposed enclosures, individual enclosures being supported by corresponding shelves. A feature of the present invention is the elimination of such shelves or racks and the inconvenience of tying the enclosures to the shelves.
Another prior means for stacking enclosures requires the use of external interfitting extruded channels. The present invention achieves the same goal but requires less floor space to accomplish its objective.